The School for Good and Evil
by SkySirenYugiohLover
Summary: Summary inside


Hello readers!

I'm Sky-Chan and today I'm writing a fan fiction based off the book

The School For Good and Evil and the anime Yu-Gi-Oh!

Please try and please review on how you like it.

Be aware that most of the things in the fan fiction is very similar to the original book so give credit to the author Soman Chainani.

Summary: This year, best friends Yugi and Tea are about to discover where all the lost children go: the fabled School for Good and Evil, where ordinary boys and girls are trained to be fairy-tale heroes and villains. As the most beautiful girl in Domino, Tea has dreamed of being kidnapped into an enchanted world her whole life. With her pink dresses, glass slippers, and devotion to good deeds, she knows she'll earn top marks at the School of Good and graduate a storybook princess. Meanwhile, Yugi, with her (yes, Yugi is a girl!) black leather clothing, wicked black cat, and a wicked personality, seems a natural fit for the School of Evil. But when the two girls are swept away into the Endless Woods, they find their fortunes reversed-and they'll quickly find out that the only way out of a fairy tale… is to live through one.

Chapter 1

The Princess and The Witch

Every since that Tea was a child, she's always dreamt of being kidnapped. But tonight, the other children in Domino hid in fear of the School Master. The monster that would rip them out of bed in the middle of the night and cover their screams. Tea only thought of princes instead. She'd arrive at a castle ball thrown in her honor, with no girls in sight but only suitors. But when she looked around, she saw a man that out shown the rest with shiny hazel hair with thick broad muscles, and dazzling brown eyes, the one she felt her Happily Ever After with… a hammer broke into her dream and all the princes broke like glass.

Tea's eyes opened up to the morning sun, when she realized that the hammer was real but the princes were not.

"Father, if I don't get my 9 hours of sleep, my eyes will look swollen."

"Everyone is rumoring that you'll be one of the two girls taken this time." Mr. Gardener, Tea's father, remarked. There was a board of wood covering her window that was secured by locks, screws and nails. "They all keep saying that I should shave off your hair, muddy up your face, like I believe this fairy-tale hogwash. But there is no way someone will be able to manage to get into this house tonight. That's for sure." Then he hammered another nail into the wood board.

"Locks. Why didn't anyone think of that before." Tea mumbled sarcastically.

"I don't know why they all think it's you," he said, silver strands of hair covered with sweat. "If it's goodness that School Master wants, he'll take Nosaka's daughter."

Tea tensed. "Miho?"

"Perfect child that one is," he said. "Brings her father home-cooked lunches at the mill. Gives the leftover to the poor hag in the square."

Tea heard the edge in her father's voice. Even when her mother died, did she ever make a meal for her father. Naturally she didn't want the oil and smoke to mess up her makeup and skin. She didn't bring food to the hag in the square because even claiming to be still hungry, was fat. If Miho had anything to with it, then she wasn't good at all, but the worst kind of evil.

Tea smiled at her father. "Like you said, its all hogwash." She jumped out of bed and slammed the bathroom door.

She looked at herself in the mirror. The rude awakening had made its stand. Her shoulder-length chocolate brown hair didn't have its usual sheen. Her bluebell eyes looked faded. _But still a princess,_she thought. Even though her father couldn't see that she was special, her mother had. "You're too beautiful for this world, Tea." She said in her last breaths. Her mother had gone to a better place and now so would she.

Tonight she would be taken into the woods. Tonight she would begin a new life. Tonight she would live out her fairy tale.

And she needed to look the part.

She started to apply lotions, potions and creams onto her skin. Then she soaked her face in a mask. She waited in till the masked dried before she sat down with a storybook in hand. She flipped to her favorite part when Snow White was awakened by true loves kiss. Then her mind wandered off to cucumbers. What happens if there are no cucumbers? What happens if there were no materials to make all her beauty products? She's wrinkle, she'd wither, she'd-

Pieces of her mask fell onto her the page of her book. She looked in the mirror and saw that her brow creased in worry. First ruined sleep and now wrinkles. She continued with the rest of her beauty routine, which could last for hours. She had one more day to make sure that the School Master kidnapped herand nobody else.

Tea's best friend lived in a cemetery. Given her loathing of things grim, gray, and poorly lit, one would expect Tea to host parties that her cottage or find a new best friend. But instead, she had climbed to the house atop Graves Hill everyday this week, careful to maintain a smile on her face, since that was the point of a good deed after all.

On her way there, she heard hammering in the alleyways and saw children reading storybooks. It wasn't unusual for children to read books in Domino, for it was the only thing you could do. They're eyes looked panicked and wild, looking through the pages as if their lives depended on it. It wasn't the first time seeing this, the desperation to avoid the curse. The School Master only took those who are fourteen of age.

Now it was her time.

As she continued to walk up to her friend's house. She thought about how maybe these walks had thickened up her legs. All the princesses in storybooks were all perfected to the C, the T, and the A. Feeling anxious, Tea distracted herself by counting all the good deeds she did the day before. But was it all enough to make sure her position was sealed?

"Where are you going?"

Tea turned around to see Radley smiling at her with buckteeth and fiery red hair.

"Visiting my friend." Ta answered

"Why are you friends with that witch?" asked Radley.

"She's not a witch."

"She has no friends and she's a queer. That makes her a witch."

It took all her will not to point out that made him a witch. Instead she smiled to remind him she'd already done her good deed by enduring his presence.

"The School Master will take her to the School of Evil. So you'll need a new friend." He said.

"He takes two children." Tea said, jaw tightening.

"He'll take Miho, no one is as good as her."

Tea's smile evaporated.

"But I'll be your new friend." Said Radley.

"I'm full of friends at the moment." Tea snapped.

Radley turned red of embarrassment. "Oh, right-I just thought-" He fled like a kicked dog.

_Oh you really did it this time._Tea thought. Months of wasted good deeds and now she ruined it for runty Radley. But she couldn't befriend him, she couldn't. She was beautiful and he was ugly. Only a villain would befriend him. Hopefully the School Master would understand.

As Tea walking through the cemetery's gates, she felt the weed scratch her legs. Across the area, moldy headstones stood, with dunes of dead leafs. She made sure to count the rows. She would never look at the grave, and she wouldn't start today. Up ahead there was a house that wasn't boarded up like the others. But it still didn't make it seem any more welcoming. The porch was light with a mildew green, with dead plants surrounding it.

As she walked on top the moaning porch, Tea tried to ignore the smell of mixed garlic and wet cat, and averted her eyes from the headless birds sprinkled around, no doubt the victims of the latter.

She knocked on the door and prepared a fight.

"Go away." Came a gruff voice.

"That's no way to speak to your best friend," Tea cooed.

"You're not my best friend."

"Who is, then?" Tea hoped that Miho hadn't found her way to Graves Hill.

"None of your business."

Tea took a deep breath. She didn't want another Radley incident. "We had such a good time yesterday, Yugi. I thought we could do it again."

"You dyed my hair red."

"But we fixed it didn't we?"

"You test your creams and potions on me to see how they work."

"But isn't that what friends are for? To help each other?"

"I'll never be as pretty as you."

Tea tried to find something nice to say. She took too long and heard shoes stomp away.

"That doesn't mean we can't be friends!" Tea called.

A familiar cat, bald and wrinkled, growled at her across the porch. She whipped back to the door. "I brought biscuits!"

"Real ones or the ones you made?"

Tea shrank away from the slicking cat. "Fluffy and buttery, just the way you love them!"

The cat hissed.

"Yugi let me in-"

"You'll say I smell."

"You don't smell."

"Then why did you say it last time?"

"Because you smelled last time! Tea, the cat's spitting-"

"Maybe it smells ulterior motives."

The cat bared claws.

"Yugi open the door!"

It pounced on her face. Tea screamed. A hand stabbed between them and swatted the cat down.

Tea looked up.

"Reaper ran out of birds," said Yugi.

Her long tri-colored hair with black covering most of it with blonde bangs and amethyst tips. Her black leather suit couldn't hide her pale white skin and skinny bones. Large ladybug amethyst eyes sticking out her blonde bangs.

"I thought we could go out for a walk."

Yugi leaned on the door. "I'm still trying to figure out why you're friends with me."

"Because you're funny and sweet."

"My mother says I'm bitter and rude. So one of you is lying." Yugi looked into the basket to see dry, butter less biscuits. She gave Tea a withering stare and retreated into the house.

"So we cant take a walk?"

"A short one but if you say anything smug, stuck-up or shallow, I'll have reaper follow you home." Yugi started to walk.

"But that means that I can talk!"

After walking for a while…

"Why do you always come up to my door step?" Yugi asked.

"Because I want to be that someone that will do something that no one else will do. And so you're so lucky that someone like me is such a good person."

"Ha! I knew it!" Yugi flared. "I'm your Good Deed! Just a pawn in your stupid fantasy!"

Tea didn't say anything for a long time.

"Maybe I became your friend to impress the School Master," she confessed finally. "But there's more to it now."

"Because I found you out." Yugi growled.

"Because I like you."

Yugi turned.

"No one understands me like you do. That's why I keep coming back. You're no longer my Good Deed, Yugi."

Tea looked at her. "You're my friend."

Yugi's neck flushed red.

"What's wrong?"

Yugi wrapped her arms in a crisscross shape. "It's just that-I'm not use to friends."

"Now we'll be friends at our new school."

"Ugh, say I sink to your intelligence level and believe this. Why am I going to villain school? Why has everyone elected me the Mistress of Evil?"

"No one says your evil, Yugi. You're just different."

"Different how?"

"Well for starters, you wear leather."

"Cause it's comfy."

"You never leave you house."

"So people wont stare at me."

"You gave me a dead frog for my birthday!"

"To remind you we all die and end up rotting underground eaten by maggots so we should enjoy our birthdays while we have them. I thought it to be thoughtful."

"Yugi, you dressed as a bride for Halloween."

"Cause weddings are scary."

Tea gasped.

"Fine. So I'm a little different. So what?" Yugi glared.

"Well it's just that different usually turns out… evil."

"You're saying I'm going to become the grand witch." Yugi said, hurt.

"I'm saying whatever happens we'll always have a choice on how our story ends."

"Why do you want to leave here so badly? That you'd believe in stories that you know aren't true?"

Tea hesitated. "Because I cant live an ordinary life."

"Funny, that's why I like you."

"Because you cant either?"

"No, because you make me feel ordinary. And that's the only thing that I've ever wanted."

As the bell started to sing it's song, the girls made a wish to always be together, no matter where that was.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please make sure to read the original

Please review to tell me anything you want me to fix for the next chapter

Also remember that this is the same thing as the original story only that the characters are different and that some of the settings are different bu besides that, i really enjoyed writing this on so please review to see if this story will continue or it will end (please dont tel me to end it so soon please)

Thank you, until next time


End file.
